Different Game
by chocochipscookies
Summary: Axel, a girl who loves games, was brought to Wonderland. It's usual for people to be brought to Wonderland, the thing is, Axel was too much of a gamer, yes people, she thought (and Peter said) that she was a hero who had to saved Wonderland from the villains. Oc x Someone
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Axel, a girl who loves games, was brought to Wonderland. It's usual for people to be brought to Wonderland, the thing is, Axel was too much of a gamer, yes people, she thought (and Peter said) that she was a hero who had to saved Wonderland from the villains.

-OxO-

"Yes!" A shout was heard from Axel room. The shout echoed through the large mansion of the Liddell's. Startling some people, while some another just sighed considering their master's usual winning habit.

"At last, I have succeed on defeating the villain boss!" A girl about fifteen said. Her hair is like the color of the night sky, black with blue and purple tints on it, while her eyes sparks unbelievable innocence, crystal blue colored eyes.

Her hand reaches out for the piles of video games right beside her, when she felt nothing she looked at it, and see that the piles of video games she had just buy a later over than a week ago had gone.

She blinked. "Well, it went out a bit faster than predicted," She said sighing. She looked at her clock, dark ring under her eyes, she hadn't sleep last night, because she is too absorbed in playing the game.

She looked at her watch. 'Ten o'clock, Sunday...' She thought. Then face palmed herself. "I'm late, I'm late," She said panicking and pacing around her room. Well, usually she wouldn't really care about things like late to something, but, if that's about her kendo practice with her father, she couldn't say she didn't care.

It's bad that her father had scold her because she bought so much video games. Now, she is one hundred percent sure her father would twacked and hit her with that heavy sword of his, and then he would stopped supplying her video games.

As the thought of her father stopping his supply of her video games she went into the horror panicked state. "What should I do? What should I do?" She said while pacing around her room. An idea was beginning to form inside her head, when suddenly, the door opened.

Axel was frozen in place, thinking that it is her father that came. Luckily, it is a maid, not her father.

"Axel -sama, Liddell -sama says that you can practice yourself today, and he says that when he comeback, he wants to spar with you," The maid said, before politely bowing and retreating from the room.

Axel breath a sigh of relief, 'At least, I wouldn't get my video games supply cut,' She thought. 'But, I can't play a new ones since, father hadn't bought me one before he goes...' She thought. Another person opens the door of her room.

When she see who that person is, 'Mother!' She thought in both surprise, and happiness. You see, her mother is a busy woman, only coming home once or twice per year.

"Well, well, isn't little Axel misses her mother?" Her mother said teasing. "Last time I checked, you cried when your lovely mother goes," Her mother said smiling warmly to Axel.

Axel gives her mother a big smile. A genius idea suddenly formed inside her head. "Mother, could you please buy me new games?" She asked with a smile. 'Just add this one...' She thought, her big doe crystal blue eyes staring at her mother.

Bam! As Axel thought it scored. Her mother is now hugging her tightly, saying that she would buy her every video games she wants.

"You are just so cute!" Her mother exclaimed still hugging Axel too tightly, much to Axel displeasure.

Axel struggled on her mother's hold. After sometimes, finally releasing Axel, her mother gives her a look that says "You tricked me!"

Axel had thought that now she had won, and she would finally got new ones. Well, unfortunately for Axel, she hasn't.

Her mother, being the top graduated of her year, of course know how to turn the tables. "Well, I would buy every video games you want, as long as you spent your times waiting for your new video games reading my novel in the garden," Her mother said with a smirk, knowing that she indeed hates reading novels, especially her mother's novel.

Axel glared at her mother. How much she hates reading her mother novels? So much, she would choose doing labors than reading her mother novels.

'If I don't read the novel, I wouldn't get my video games until father come back, father wouldn't come back for at least a month,' She thought. 'But I hate those novel... But I wanna play video games...' She thought. At last she decided that it would do no harm to her to read her mother's novel.

Her mother eyes widened in surprise. Quickly regaining her composure. She decided that it would be a chance to torture her beloved daughter. She quickly searches through her bag, and picked the heaviest, thickest novel book.

"When I come back you have to had finish it, and tell me the story, don't forget you have to waited for me in the garden," Her mother said with a huge smirk. Now, her beloved daughter couldn't lie whether she read it or not, because she had to tell her the whole story.

Axel sweat dropped seeing the novel book. But, anyway she accepts it. 'Well, at least I will got new games... Beside, it wouldn't be as bad as that one right?' She thought positively.

-XoX-

"At last I finished this book," Axel said. Throwing the book. The book wasn't so bad, it would be a lie if she said that, the book was worse than what she had read that time.

That's when she saw a white rabbit with checkered suit. As a person who loves video games, she thought that something that is suspicious and weird was the starter of the game. So she followed it. But, she quickly stopped herself, when she thought of her mother that wants her to stayed here, so she could get her video games.

The rabbit just had to walked so slowly, it even makes Axel sweats so much, because she really wants to followed it. But in the other hand, she have to stayed here so she could get video games.

"Followed me," The rabbit said repeatedly. While running around Axel.

Alex is now in between. Just a push and she would be sure, she would followed the rabbit, after all, maybe she would started her own video games adventure, rather than playing it, if she followed the rabbit.

The rabbit of course knows what Axel like. "You should saved my homeland, there is dark monster there," He said with a fully knowing smile. Knowing that Axel would surely believe him just fine, and would followed him, because, he knows that Axel wants to have an adventure, and she wants to be a hero herself, who defeat the villains.

And so, Axel followed him. The rabbit run to the forest. It was a forest made by the ancestors of her mother family line. The forest was well taken care of, her mother's family believing that the forest it place is magical. She believes it too, considering that one time she was lost in the woods, and another time, she wakes up in the garden.

The rabbit stops in front of a huge hole. "This is the entrance," The rabbit said to Axel, mentioning to the huge hole. Before he jumps in.

Axel of course jumps in too. That was the beginning of her adventure in Wonderland.

* * *

A/N: Good :) Bad :( Review please, your review/reviews is/are my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel landed on a hard ground not so comfortably. She rubs her sore knee, before standing up.

The scenery of fancy looking places, like in those kingdom based adventure games, and a large areas of forests, makes Axel's eyes sparkles with amazement and awe. "This is awesome!" Axel said.

The rabbit could only looked at Axel, a small smile on his face. Axel was completely different from her mother, but, there is this part of her that reminds him of her mother.

"White rabbit," Axel called the rabbit, not knowing what to called the white rabbit aside from white rabbit, because he is a white rabbit. 'Well, I will asked his name later,' She thought.

"White rabbit, do you have a map of this place?" Axel asked, at the started of the game, usually, the hero would be given a map, so the hero could venture through the place.

The rabbit blinked, 'It's good that I have prepared it,' The rabbit thought, reaching his pocket and taking a map, and a small pocket bag containing money.

Axel grinned receiving it, it's her first time receiving a map, and the small pocket bag containing money for real. Not just in the game.

Tick tock tick Axel heard a ticking sounds, she looked at her right wrist. Wrapping her right wrist is a watch given to her by her mother. The watch was strange, it never worked. As just her mother, when she gave it to her, she said something along the lines of, _"If you were to be killed by the Mad Hatter, this watch would saved you," _Axel, being Axel just shrugged it off, and thought of it as nothing.

But now seeing the watch worked, it's making her... Happy! Why, would she be happy? If you were to asked that question, the answer is simple, because, she had thought all along this time, that the watch is a watch based on an adventure game. So now, her being in a Game Universe makes the watch worked. It just proved that she is really being in a Game Universe with her as a hero!

"White rabbit, do a barrel roll!" Axel said to the rabbit.

The rabbit only blinked, 'What did she mean?' The rabbit thought, not knowing what Axel means. After some rather long time, still confused about what Axel means, he decided to walked away.

'As I thought previously, he wouldn't do it,' She thought, seeing the rabbit walking away."Goodbye, white rabbit," Axel said, waving her hand to the slowly dissapearing form of white rabbit.

After the white rabbit form had completely dissapeared from her view. "The game had officially started!" Axel said loudly, throwing her hands on the air.

Axel was excited, excited to do her duty, side quest, quest, as a hero. Her duty as a hero is helping those who are in need, without wanting any payment. Her side quest as a hero is to do what have to be done to earn something to defeat the villain. Her quest as a hero is to defeated the villains.

"Let's started with something I seldom do," Axel said, preparing to jumped from the top of the Clover Tower, not that she knows that it is Clover Tower.

Axel jumps from the Clover Tower, not knowing how high it is. When she knows it, it was too late, she had fall with a rapid speed to the ground. 'This is fun!' She thought, euphoria filling her.

Boris was just minding his own business. Namely, lazying around on a tree branch. When suddenly, he sees something fall from the sky. As the something comes closer to his range of view, he sees a girl, the girl has blueish-purpleish black hair, and crystal blue eyes.

Axel with her luck, landed on a bushes, not the ground. Sure, she was strong, but jumping from a place as high as Clover Tower and landing on the ground would make her broke her bones.

"Well, it certainly went well," Axel said, standing up. It was pretty fun doing that, but, she as a hero, had to do her duty first, before having fun.

Boris looked at the girl. His grin plestering on his face, like a cheshire cat. The girl, certainly didn't fall from the sky, but jump from the top of Clover Tower, something even him, wouldn't dare to do.

'Now, to go to the city,' Axel thought, walking away.

Boris looked as the girl go away. 'Somehow, she reminds me of someone, but who is it?' He thought, as he found the answer, the girl had gone away. 'The girl reminds me of myself isn't it? Doing dangerous things for fun,' He thought.

-OxO-

It was a fun journey for Axel to get out of the forest. While she searches the exit of the forest, so she can go to the city, and does her duty, she accidentally stepped on a bear's tail, making her being chased by the bear, then, as she is being chased by the bear, she tripped, and fall to the river, then, after drying herself up, she found an egg almost being eaten by a snake. Axel, being Axel, took the egg, promising to herself that she would take care of the animal, as she took the egg, the mother of the egg, another snake comes, thinking that Axel is the one that took her child from her. Axel, knowing that the snake was the egg's mother, gives the egg, albeit reclutantly, because, being with the egg for almost an hour making her think of the egg as her friend.

To sum it up, Axel had a lot of fun before getting out of the forest. Now, out of the forest, and in the city. She was beyond bored. No one needs her help now, how would she carry her duty if no one needs her help.

As she thinks about this, she sees an old woman carrying a large grocery bag. 'Yes! I can do my duty now!' She thought happy that she can do her duty as a hero, and helped the old woman.

"Grandma, would you like me to carry that for you?" Axel asked sweetly. She expected the old woman to handed her the large grocery bag, then they would chatted while going to the old woman's house.

What Axel received wasn't what she excpected. The old woman, hit her with her stick, before leaving her fuming mad.

As Axel thought what's wrong, she suddenly remembers something. 'Hero rule number 1: Never called an old woman, grandma!' She thought in realization. She hit her head with her hand, because without knowing it she had break hero rule number 1.

Seeing another old woman carrying a large grocery bag. Axel happily comes to the woman. 'This is my chance!' Axel thought.

"Grandma, would you allowed me to carry the grocery bag?" As Axel said this, she closed her mouth with her hand, once again, she made the same mistake. She expects a hit from the old woman.

The old woman, handed her the grocery bag. "Thank you, young lady for bothering yourself to helped me," The old woman said with a smile.

Axel smiled, taking the grocery bag."It's not bothering myself, it's my duty as a hero to helped those who are in needs." She said large smile on her face.

The old woman doesn't understand what Axel means, but, she knows that Axel is a nice girl, for helping her, when they don't know each other.

-XoX-

"Whoa," Axel said seeing the large mansion in front of her. Her eyes sparkled. It was one of the fancy looking building she saw from the top of the tower.

"Thank you, young lady, if you don't mind, you can go inside and have a tea," The old woman said politely, taking the grocery bag from Axel.

"If you don't mind," Axel said greening sheepishly, she is thirsty, some tea would makes her thirstyness gone, so why not accept the old woman offer? Beside, she is curious about how is the inside of the mansion.

The old woman enter the gate.

Axel was just about to enter, when suddenly, an axe appear in front of her. With her reflect, she can dodge it in time, before the axe was swing, and cut her head.

Axel looked at her attacker, and see two boys, identical twins no doubt. She supposed, it was somehow the villain right/left hand man. She glared at the mansion in front of her. 'So this is pribably the villain base,' She thought, with a slight frown. 'Then, the grandma was took here and forced to work here?' She thought, frowning. She pitied the old woman, she is just so kind, nice, and old, why would anyone forced her to work.

'Grandma, somedays, I would freed you, just not now, it's too fast to battling with the villain, I don't even have any weapon,' Axel thought with a sigh and a frown.

"Onee -san is tresspasing,"

"Onee -san should be punished,"

"We would gladly killed onee -san," The twins said together. A evil smirks on their face.

Axel looked at her hand. 'No weapon,' She thought. Her strength rely on any kind of sword, or something like sword. 'Something like sword!' She thought, her eyes twinkled in realization.

While dodging the axes, Axel had picked sticks, using a rubber band that is inside her pocket, she tied the sticks together.

'Excactly!' Axel thought, holding the newly formed weapon. 'Now, counterattackt,' She thought, the twins stances were a bit off, she guess it because they randomly swinged their axe.

Before Axel could attacked though, a loud bang was heard.

"I would take care of the young lady," A man said to the twins. A smile plestered on his face.

When Axel sees the smile, she couldn't help but shuddered, the smile was creepy, it was like it was forced. He seems to have a bad intention to her, and plus, this man was suit to be a villain by how he look.

"Ok boss," The twins said sighing. They want to played with the girl, but, if it was their boss who wants to, they had no choice.

"Young lady, I'm Blood Dupre, the owner of this mansion," The man said, once again smiling creepily. "Prepare to die, young lady," He said with a smirk.

Axel was fully prepared if the villain is going to shoot her, so be it. It was too late anyway if she is going to run, if she run now, it means she would open gaps for the villain to shoot her.

Before Blood shoot Axel, he sees the clock. The clock he gave to his beloved, Alice. _"Blood, if someone comes here wearing the clock, please, don't kill that person,"_

"Young lady, I would give you a chance to run, if you don't run in five, I would shoot you," Blood said his face became scarily creepy for Axel.

At the count of three, Axel took the chance to ran. She doesn't want to run from a battle, but, her weapon is not fully prepared yet, and if she was gonna die, she have to have does a lot of hero duty and side quest first!

* * *

A/N: Blood smile is handsome, but, for Axel it's creepy, because she had stamped Blood as a villain. Thank you DCreed, and for reviewing :D I appreciate it so much, thanks! Review, :D


End file.
